What Has The World Come To?
by And An Zen Jolt
Summary: On the brink of WW III, six teens find themselves caught in the middle of a war torn L.A. With the U.S forces quickly pulling back and the Russian army advancing on them, will they make it out in time?


What Has The World Come To?

**A/N: So people like it! Take that Slender Man! You owe me a dollar now.**

**Prologue- For Cat**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Russia, Safe and Sound or America. But I do own Canada. Oh am I forgetting something… oh Victorious? I own that too!**

The three teens support each other as they limp towards the growing noises, for where there was noise, there would be people. And after what they've been through, people of any kind would surely be tolerated by the beat up kids. Well almost anyone.

_That's all we are, just kids. Thrown into a world of chaos. _A kid with curly hair and glasses thought. _Too bad we had to grow up, that you had to grow up. _As they got near, they could tell that it was a military base of sorts. They hoped, he hoped, that it wasn't Russian. They've witnessed the horrors of war up close, and after losing their three best friends, they knew the Russians would shoot anyone on sight. _Even us. Even you._ He recalls a day, before the war and the killing. When he and his friends would sit under the trees close by Hollywood Arts and just laugh at everything and anything. _You could make me smile, even at the worst times. _

By the time they've reached the gates, he's resolved to kill every last one of them, even if it means harm to himself. But they are safe. It's not Russian. It's not even American. He lets out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding.

"Feels like home." Beck lets out a grim laugh. That's when he sees the flags flying sadly at half-mast. _Canada eh,_ _'bout time they showed up. _He'll admit that he's happy to see them, but if only they came weeks sooner.

_** Flashback**_

They were running, they'd been ambushed and the four of them had split in different directions. He instantly changed course when his favourite redhead was heading away from him.

"Cat wait up." She was always faster than him. He stops. A peculiar noise is coming from a building. He knows it's Cat. "Cat where are you?" He calls out frantic.

In the corner of a room lies Cat, bloodied and bruised. A dead Russian by her side. "I killed him, I..I killed him." Robbie carefully takes the pistol from Cat's shaking hands.

"It was self-defence Cat, it's ok." That's when he notices the fresh blood coming from her side and she curls up in a ball.

"I'm under my bed, I'm under my bed." Robbie kneels down and puts an arm around her. "Can you sing for me Robbie, I love your voice." Robbie pulls her close and sings her one of his favourite songs.

_**I remember tears streaming down your face**_

_**When I said I'd never let you go**_

_**When all those shadows nearly killed your light**_

_**I remember you said "don't leave me here alone"**_

_**But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**_

Robbie's eyes were drowning in tears.

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light **_

_**You and I will be safe and sound**_

"Thank you Robbie, I want you to know that I love you. You need to survive Robbie; can you do that for me?"

"Cat you're going to survive too." Even he knew this was a lie.

"Promise me." She locked on to his eyes. Slowly the pair kissed. _My first kiss with her will be my last, life's ironic._

"I promise." He could see the life slipping away from her.

And I…I" Cat's eyes flustered closed, never to be reopened.

"You what Cat? Cat? Cat? I..I love you too. Don't die on me. CAT!" Robbie held Cat's lifeless body in his arms as he sobbed and cussed.

Beck and Tori found him a few hours later, standing under the trees they used to play under when times were normal. Together they buried Cat, next to Andre and Jades graves under the trees they loved so much. Robbie's eyes had become lifeless and cold. He wasn't the puppeteer Cat had fallen in love with anymore. No, he was becoming a killer, cold and heartless. He vowed revenge.

_**End Flashback**_

He hadn't even realized the man was talking to him in till Tori had whispered in his ear. "Her death again?" She knows what he's going through. So does Beck. He just replies with a nod.

"Robbie Shapiro" the man paused, this was definitely a man whose seen action. Of course, so had they. In the past few weeks they had suffered more than any of them deserved. "We have your parents up in Toronto. If you'd like we would gladly grant you and your friend's citizenship."

"No, I want to fight, for Cat." Even he was taken back by his voice. Ragged and sharp, full with anger and hatred. "And I swear to god they'll pay for what they've done."

"Robbie-" Robbie cuts Tori off and rises from his chair. _When did we sit down?_ He's tired of being looked after, being the wimp. Cat's death changed him.

"I want to fight for Cat, and don't call me Robbie. My name's Robert." A pang in his heart reminds him of her smile, her everything. He tries to leave but a voice stops him.

"I want them to pay as well, but do you think Cat would've wanted this?" Beck tries to reason with him but it's too late, he's made up his mind.

"No, but I'm doing it anyway. I'm already dead inside." Robbie turned to the man and let out a smile. "Where am I going next?"

"You ship out to Seattle in two weeks." Robbie promised Cat he'd survive. That's what he did. Now? Now it's time for revenge.

**A/N: Holy Chizz! Just as I write this authors note, the pilot epiy of Victorious is on and Tori looks waaaaay different then in season 2 or 3! Wait…. That's just the beginning; she looks like normal Tori during the rest. But the rest of the cast looks so weird! Any ways polls have proven that reviews are more desired then hugs. Well maybe not Tori squeezes. But still Science don't lie. Review!**


End file.
